Numquam Periit Amor
by lostmyangel
Summary: Clarisse falls ill and is forced to reevaluate some of her priorities. Set after she returns from America in PD1. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries, nor anything related to the novels and/or movies.**

**Numquam Periit Amor (Love Never Dies)**

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked tentatively.

Clarisse's head shot up. Her vision seemed to blur for a split second before focusing on her assistant.

"Yes, Charlotte?" She responded, somewhat tiredly.

"Prime Minister Motaz is here to discuss the new trade agreement with Portugal," the younger woman replied, while simultaneously handing the queen a cup of peppermint tea. Clarisse drank slowly, letting the mint sooth her nerves. She reluctantly stood up, put on a smile, and allowed herself to be ushered into a small conference room by Joseph.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" He asked. She looked at him, startled.

"Fine, thank you. Why ever do you ask?" Her brow furrowed at his obvious scrutiny. She was a few shades paler than usual and there was a thin layer of perspiration on her forehead and chest.

"Maybe you should lie down, Your Majesty. You look ill," he said, quite bluntly.

"I'm fine, Joseph, really. I…."

There it was again. Her eyesight blurred, before coming into focus on her Head of Security. He was right; she did not feel well at all. All of the sudden, she became extremely dizzy. Latching on to the nearest thing to support herself, which happened to be Joseph, she gasped as she felt bile creep up her throat, then a vice on her chest. Her hand grappled at the front of her shirt. She wanted it off, it was suffocating her. She couldn't breathe; her diaphragm seemed cramped and unable to budge to allow oxygen into her lungs. She was going to die; she could feel her body tensing. Everything was covered in a dark haze. Out of the fog she heard a voice calling to her.

"Clarisse? Clarisse! It's okay, stay awake. No, don't close your eyes," the voice commanded. She wanted to obey; she wanted her eyes to open. She tried telling the voice that she couldn't, but the words wouldn't come out.

Faces were swimming before her eyes as she tried to make out her surroundings. She heard the voice again, loud and clear, but tinged with uncertainty and…was it fear?

"Call the ambulance! Her Majesty is having a heart attack!" someone shouted. Was it Joseph?

A cool cloth was being pressed to her face and neck when she realized she was on the floor, her head in someone's lap. Then she couldn't see nor hear anything, as she slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was taking too long. Precious seconds were passing by as they waited for the physician to appear at the palace. Fear gripped his heart as her breath became shallower, raspy, as if she was giving up. He almost sighed with relief as the royal doctor came into view, panting with exertion. He was thankful as he saw the paramedics with a gurney not far behind.

Doctor Dubois was at Joseph's side, grabbing the queen's wrist while the young men lifted her onto the gurney. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth as they "hastened" to the ambulance.

"What were her symptoms before she collapsed?" Dubois asked in a heavy, French accented voice.

Charlotte answered frantically, stumbling over her words as she told him about the dizziness, blurred vision, fatigue, and ultimate hysteria when she started to go down.

"It was as if she was trying to rip her clothes off! Then she started breathing heavily, and blacked out," she finished in a rush.

Joseph was silent as he rode in the ambulance on its way to Pyrus Hospital. Charlotte, two ladies' maids, and some of the security team were in a limousine behind them. He held on to Clarisse's hand as they poked IVs into her body and a sphygmomanometer around her arm. He found himself unable to look away when they cut open her shirt and placed electrodes on her chest; it was now deathly pale compared to its red tint it had only minutes ago.

_Let her be alright,_ Joseph begged. He couldn't allow himself to think of life without her. _She is a strong woman, she'll be fine…she must be fine_.

Everything started to blur together once they reached the hospital. One moment he held to her hand as if her life depended on it; the next he was ushered out of the emergency room, pacing back and forth outside the room. Minutes came and went, then an hour, then two. It felt like a lifetime. Charlotte was seated on a bench, her hands in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Joseph wanted to comfort her, truly he did, but he couldn't bring himself to stop pacing, stop staring at the door, and stop cursing under his breath.

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime, the doctor came out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Joseph almost ran into him, and Charlotte leapt to her feet, standing next to them.

"Her Majesty had a minor heart attack, she's alright" he said quickly when Charlotte went pale. "She will need to be monitored here for a few days, then, if she is feeling better, she can return to the palace by the weekend. Here is a list of the medications she will be taking," he told the young woman as he handed her a slip of paper, "as well as a list of things she is not allowed to do."

_Oh lord, a list of things she is not allowed to do? She will not be happy in the least_, Joseph thought cryptically. Unfortunately, while her assistant had the written wishes of the doctor, he, himself, would have to enforce the "rules" so to speak. However, at the moment, he didn't give a damn if she argued, yelled, or threw something at his head…she was going to be okay.

He was brought out of his own musings when the doctor repeated his name for the third time.

"She wants to see you, Monsieur," he said again. Joseph's head jerked up at this and practically sprinted into the suite. What he saw made his blood run cold and his heart ache.


End file.
